


【all水】最冷一天 （下）

by Kuudo



Category: all水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Kudos: 11





	【all水】最冷一天 （下）

毗邻姜府新建了一座双层小黄楼，院内要栽三颗红香果树，择日喻文波将搬去住。刘青松起先听到这消息不信，姜承録舍得放人离他半里地，乾坤倒转，异想天开。副官正指挥人从车里拖整套的实木家具，刘青松将他扯到一边问道，你爹有新欢了？

副官忙捂他嘴，左右看了看，“刘少，少说两句吧，趁老大没反悔，让小夫人少吃点苦。”

刘青松察觉他话里意思，拉开他，便打趣道，“你爹又欺负你娘了？”一边踱步，一边瞧小黄楼，又瞧上一眼咫尺处围墙上方新露出来的八只脊兽，指着问，“镇邪的？”

副官回说是先前喻文波病重时，姜承錄请的大仙。说屋子里有什么极阳之气，喻文波则又是极阴极柔的水之身，由此才多病的。刘青松笑了，将手边人往外一撇，“我看不是什么极阳之气和极阴之身合不来，是他姜承録和喻文波合不来，自己做的事好意思推给屋子。”

“夫人在哪儿呢？”他问。

并不等回应，一边绕到后院去。见有一条小径，他推开半扇往里一瞧，是府里两张荷花池贴在地上，往上一抬头正对上卧房的高窗。

他从这半扇门缩身进去，红香果已熟透，顺手摘了一个放水洗了，仆人正从侧门来，他便又拉住问，“人都去哪里了？”

那仆人却不答话，指了指屋子，哑了似的。刘青松见他无用，撒了手，大门敞开，院外停了好几辆车，院内却静默无声。他进了屋里去找喻文波的影迹，留心见会客厅门前守了两个人，他顿足等了一会儿，不见端倪来，也就走上楼去了。

门上积了一层薄灰，他拿那果子敲了敲，一会儿门被拉开，喻文波藏了半张脸，“姜承録一大早就叫了十来个人去议事，你不在内？”

刘青松笑着摇头，一边往里走一边脱外衣。屋里总弄得暖烘烘的，熏着凤髓香，为了养喻文波的弱病，寻常人进去只觉得烧得心慌。他将外衣搭在椅背上，里头是一套挺拔的深蓝色制服搭短靴，翘起腿，腰间别的枪取了放在桌上，柄上细细刻了图。他解开袖口挽起，向喻文波招招手，给他看他手臂上也有一幅图。

喻文波的手指轻轻扫过他皮肤，半响锋利的眼刀直剐过去，“西河水地形图，刘少画这个做什么？”

刘青松顺势拉住那手将他往身前一带，抬眼看他，“我想知道跟你命换命的那个人到底是谁。”

“高天亮给我的烟，你很喜欢。那种烟北方人几乎不抽的，市面上也少有流动，我打听过才知道它主要供给的地方是部队，但一般士兵可领不到那么好的东西。”喻文波手上有刀痕，他养病时闲着在家雕木头，用惯了刀子的手竟然会笨拙，刘青松将那五根手指捏着细细看，纤而瓷白，喻文波使劲挣开了，他笑着卷起手指，“我原来不知道你是什么身份，陆军部……这么早招惹上姜承録本不是那群老家伙的打算，你和那个人是两颗藏起来的枪子，可惜枪响得太急太快。”

“南北军阀分割，国都将会易主，陆军部只剩个空壳子。你不知道姜承録原本是要杀你了的，他没狠下心，高天亮那个怂货也没狠下心。”

喻文波面无表情地瞧着刘青松，他染成褐色的头发蓬松而密，转开一个发旋，隐约青白的头皮，叫他想到一整块未经雕琢的松木，他腰间别了刻刀，就伸手去摸。刘青松是个绝对狠心的人。他摸到刀刃，摸到刀柄。一个绝好的伪装者，一个真话和假话都不变色的人......他摸出了刀，迅雷之势，刘青松往前一蹬翻至椅背之后，一手钳住他的腕，“你等等！我不过画了张地图，怎么就翻脸了！”

喻文波愣了一愣。

刘青松看着他那副迷蒙的模样笑出声来，“夫人是病傻了。”

“我要是打算杀你，靶场那一枪绝不会有半点偏移。”

他又移回椅子上坐着，指指旁边的一张，示意喻文波坐，喻文波摇头，刀片还捏在手里死死地，被刘青松掰开取了，落在玻璃桌上清脆一响。喻文波聚神半响呼出一口气，卸去一身的劲，跟着微微晃了晃，刘青松刚扶上他手臂，他又轻轻挥开他。

刘青松不甚介意，给他指那图，“这张地图你肯定都背下来了，悬崖下头是西河水地界，西河水不属云都，那个人掉下去要是还活着，要么是姜承録救的，要么是陆军部。你别不信，西河水现在就有陆军部的人在，上周在万民所办化妆舞会，我拿了张白狮像想混进去，在三道门外就被拦下，你说这算哪门子的舞会？掩人耳目。至于云都，上次把你带去地窖，你是晕晕乎乎地被带走了，我和高天亮在私牢里被关了几天，没少挨罚，天已经找通了所有能藏人的地方，姜承録总不至于把他藏在你床板底下。”

“你在姜承録这里没拿到一点消息，因为他根本没去找过那个人，他只是带走了你。那个人对姜承錄构不成威胁，只要你还在府里一天，他死了活了有什么关系？……你们不在陆军部的名簿上，礁堡出事之后，军区不见风声，我没办法拿到更多的消息。你告诉我他叫什么吧。”

喻文波张了张嘴，那三个字却怎么也吐不出似地，如鲠在喉。他打断道，“你总要告诉我，为什么要做这些。你想反姜承録？”

刘青松往椅子上一仰，“反他？不急。我只是想你答应一件事情。”

“喻文波......”他的眼睛眯起来，咧开一个胜券在握的笑容，“和我在一起吧。”

他不是随口说说，地界勘察过十来次，壁骨嶙峋，西河湍急，从上头掉下来的人不死也废了大半，他上心的原因倒不是帮喻文波找旧情人，成全一桩美事，更像是对自己确定。看，他已经无依无靠了，天上落下来的小雪花，落在地上落在水里抑或是落在他的枝头是一样的，一样等待融化。

楼里灯是熄了的，两盏仿古灯笼高高地悬起来，拖在地上两条长长的影子，一队青色人影正从府里出来。刘青松被召去姜府，他擦一根烟，靠在车厢旁等，为首那军官姓宋，名叫宋义进，算是这帮人里最讨人亲近的一个，瞧见了刘青松便脱帽向他招呼一声，两人在车边寒暄起来，招呼其他车子先动。

这人喻文波是知道的，长得白净，笑起来是一副好欺负的模样，人气又旺，是个暖烘烘的小肉炉子。头一回进宅里，只觉得喻文波确实像传闻中那样，是个雪做的小美人，身上少人气，眉眼恹恹，不耐热闹。他在楼里瞧见了，远远致意一声小夫人，喻文波也不答应，不过看他不像其他军官骇人，稍稍抬眼过两回。

喻文波现找到一种法子求生，那法子也易行，“听姜承録的话”，几乎百依百顺，男人对他要求不多，乖了之后他细想到，姜承錄对他算得上是纵容，不过是有时求两句，男人就很受用，将他抱在怀里细细爱抚，色令智昏的德行。

“小波现在好听话。”他说，“以前来拦我的车的时候，那么高高在上，什么都不怕的样子，到底哪个才是你。”

喻文波捧着木像，一刀一刀雕得仔细，笑眼乖巧，“都是我啊。”

姜承録搂着他的肩往怀里抱了抱，亲亲细软的额发，哄他说，“晚上就不过去了吧，人都走光了。”

抱了一会儿就亲，想起来补充一句，“我很想你。”仿佛他靠近喻文波只是为了试用这些烂软的情话。

刘青松来得不是时候，正赶上姜承録哄人吃饭。喻文波没好好吃东西，倒了两碟子菜，在沙发上蜷成一团，姜承録捏捏他的小手，是软哒哒湿漉漉的病弱。他把喻文波揉起来掀到怀里，手暖他的肚子，喻文波微微挣扎了一下，那双眼虚望住吊灯，恍惚一阵，双手抓在姜承録的手臂上，很快身子就软下去，眉眼也沉了。很疼。他呜咽，别弄了好不好。

姜承録像兽一样贴着他的面蹭了蹭，似乎都听不到，只问他身上冷不冷。

喻文波觉得冷，他点点头。姜承録敞开绒袍将他裹进怀里，皮肉由此相贴着，手拿了羹碗，喻文波这时掀眼看见刘青松正抬手要扣门。刘青松垂下眼去，只叫人看见他似乎带着笑意。喻文波立刻仰头问姜承録，“他来做什么？”

姜承録说是最近都不能陪他吃晚餐，要找个人来督促他，“你不是很喜欢松？他留着你安心。”喻文波被刺得一缩，摇了摇头道，我不要。姜承録揉了揉他的头发，把他像一条小毛毯那样搭下去，搭在沙发上，他从匣里拉出一把钥匙，递给了刘青松。喻文波趴在那里，微微偏头来看见，他舒了一口气，感到自己像是趴在那把钥匙上，从一个人手里递到了另一个人手里。

不要。他又说道。没人听他的，姜承録只自顾着把他抱起来吃东西，他就这么在原地被拿起又放下，拿起又放下。

日子从红走到黑，从黑走到红，晴朗的玻璃返照出一地金光。小人像还差几笔完工，刘青松时常拿起来端详，头上是顶了帽子的，军大衣的轮廓和褶皱，这人像立在那里独独是缺了一张脸，于是各人都放了各人的心思进去，总不分明。

姜承録夜里坐车回府，喻文波忘了关灯，姜承録就从后门上楼来找他，情热涌动如浪，凤髓香细细燃着，不吻自然已一身密汗，他只觉得喻文波靠在那里便通体生香，一幢小楼如山隔水挡，让痴欲更痴了。喻文波幽幽转醒，慵而懒地，眼睛就开一点点细缝，从里头化出水色来，手指被捏着握着，复又小鸡啄米。姜承録贴耳道，“我真是失心疯了，怎么会把你放在这里呢。”

游园惊梦。他夜夜从那半扇门跨进来，红香果摇动枝头，在暗哑地面上投出一抹清淡的影，簌簌。抬头望，黄楼上高高的窗口，那月色仿佛就是从里头透出来米般撒了一地，又好似一个无尽黑洞，要把一切光亮都尽吸进去，成一个漩涡，自吞噬着，自转着，高高在上，娇冷矜持。

那窗口，喻文波依靠上来，背对洪荒，姜承録圈住他的腰，身躯压过来笼住他，吻他，一个两个的人影动了，那吻从雪的脸上开始烧，染指了他，又云托起他。

“不要了……”他去推姜承錄，被兜起来放上了床，“姜承錄，今天不行……”

姜承錄从床头拿起木像，盘腿上床，去摸他腿间，“今天不行？……好，那我不做了，小波告诉我这个是不是给我的？”

军帽，军衣，烟头，狼狗，那眉目，那眼神。喻文波蹬了蹬腿，腰被死死地按住，他别开脸，眼眉低垂抬不起来，“我不知道。”那木像好冰，被放在他身上，咯出皮肉轻红，荡行到腰腹，喻文波拧动身子想要逃开，夹紧双腿，一种渎神的重量压在他身上。

他从没有听到自己是那样的声音，从里到外，喉音浪荡的细软。也许是认错了，也许是从来没有认清楚过，他把一张脸忘在暧昧天色之中，失去知觉，但仍觉得亏欠，觉得亏欠，但仍这样做。

姜承録连夜往西河水去，大宅里的灯一亮一熄，刘青松就得了消息，半夜翻起来去敲高天亮的窗户，因为高天亮藏了他的钥匙。为此刘青松和他打了一架，两兄弟揪着对方衣领子把屋里东西撞得七零八落，刘青松被一拳打在左脸边，嘴角磕出一点血来，龇牙咧嘴地靠着墙抬脚要踹，“你他妈，最先动歪脑筋的是你，现在怂了的也是你，就那么怕姜承録？”

他扑上去翻高天亮的大衣，高天亮拧不过他，待他起身时一把拽住他的手，“你别动他。你动了他只会害死他，你听我的。”

刘青松握了钥匙挣开手，抬手擦过嘴边的血迹，一口啐在地上，“大不了我和他一起死。”

他裹紧了衣服绕过高天亮往外走。楼外风声响，夜雾沉，车压出路面银箔似的胎印，姜承録走后不久喻文波就苏醒过来，他开窗杵着吹了会儿夜风，缺眠而昏沉，细瞧见路边渐渐露出一个人影来，到了楼下才认出，心下有如踏空一般失忡。

刘青松也在他楼下望，瞧见人的一点轮廓，风那么大，他竟然担心他会被吹下来，于是呆呆地伸出双手去。落了雨，细而软的，落在刘青松的手掌上，他捧住了雨水，掌中成湖，那个小小的美人如米落入盆中舟，万顷无波。

和我在一起。

他笑着，做无声的口型。

好不好。

那张椅子上，他抬头望喻文波。枪柄上刻着一枝松枝衔花，漆黑的枪口会让雪融化，他想他不过十七八岁，这样的小，这样的承受不了。他见过姜承録怎样对他的，隔着神像肃穆的两扇门听过细弱无力的吟叫，叫他想起来出生不久就病死了的小猫，绵软如泥，活不过一个陡峭春天。他所要的也只不过是能和喻文波一起活着。一起活着，就有无限可能性，可能会在一起，可能逃脱这座城池，他知道他的家乡要往北上，他也就是那样的冰雪堆砌而成，原来他爱过谁他不在乎，那个人有本事就活着来抢走他好了，他知道自己从没有执念这种东西，也不试图向命运讨要更多。一切消失如浪花，明天不会怕。

自鸣钟第一声响，凤髓香已经燃尽了。屋内渐渐冷，渐渐明。喻文波站在花樽边，想起来该去吃三粒药丸，身后门砰然一动，气息沉敛下来，让他察觉出这人一颗心似乎都要跳出来了跳到他面前，他背后如红铁贴上来烧，抬手阻止了刘青松的步子，只说，“你听。”

刘青松快步走过去，一把拉住他转过来，“我不听。”

他让他看到失眠的眼睛是黑的，烧起来是红的，他把喻文波拉到身前抱住，才觉得自己原来也是个昏君。那位置会是他的，他会是下一个姜承録，抱过喻文波的人难以松开手，他要把他的身躯和喻文波的身躯合在一起，嵌在一起，埋在一起，一个诅咒般无解，一个脱轨的谜，“西河水已经集结了军队，明天我就能得到消息，他……史森明如果想找你一定会去的......”

喻文波冷漠地瞧着他，“所以呢？”

所以，能不能跟我在一起？就这一个晚上。

喻文波像被折断了，由人抱住，他让他听，自鸣钟响了十二声，过一秒爱意冷却成尸，这一夜已经过去了。刘青松笑出声来，他蹭蹭他的脖颈，冰冷的，残忍的。不算，他气音说，天还没有亮。

天还没有亮。

喻文波眨眼睛。黄墙灰瓦漫延出山与水，绵绵。他由衷地想起来曾在广济寺，青花下小僧递来半枚苦柿，童稚尚在睡梦之中，嚷唤，予我尝一滴蜜，我便死去。这个人是谁呢，抱着他的这个人，不清不楚来时去路，只闻到身上香烟的味道干而冽。心音一动，涌出涩口的三个字，史森明。他一时错乱了，伸手回抱住身上的，干瘦的、松节的身体，念道：我想见你。

刘青松把他抱紧了。夜风鱼贯而入，稻穗纹的纱帘子高高扬起，刘青松扭头去看，一只红果正如死雀坠落，他拉下窗，手臂上攀上手指细而凉，如大梦降临，喻文波问他，“我让你睡了，你能答应我一件事吗？”

他实在没有别的法子了，将此身当作唯一筹码，要还能换下些什么已经足够。刘青松反身压住他，吻细细密密落在他脸上，锁骨和脖颈，身体压入他双腿间，拉了他的手放在胯下，叫他摸摸看。摸摸看他想念他多么久，这间屋子是死的屋子，是承痛的屋子，他的小人像失去了脸，会用崭新的刀斧刻画出自己的样子。一面镜子，喻文波是，雨濡了掌心，一面水的镜子，从里头看出男人的心思，不能溶化，不能消解，始终饱和。

于是一点点过剩的念想都会溢了出来，被始终排出，在周身结晶，他抖落一身碎屑，自顾自地走。喻文波被手掌从腰间蛇行般摩挲到臀，只略微一抬，绸制的衣裤剥了半分，软粉、轻红，乌发浸了热汗，刘青松难耐地顶进他腿间，喻文波难耐地哼出来，那肉户会吸人，出了水浸住插入体内的阳具，一截腰肢挺起来，绷出流丽的轮廓，叫刘青松拿在手里，他复又感到自己是一个物件，由人拿来拿去。

刘青松抱他起来，对坐如莲。窄而紧的肉户吞吃了性器，快活地绞缠住，叫他记起那种爱意几乎是撞出来的。他喜欢那个人满身的骨头，会将他硌碎了，留了红的才计数，数他们做爱过一次两次三次百次，他无言语而只把满身的雪塞到那人怀抱里。青火蒸过云雨，一个昏黄的太阳由风吹落巫山，一颗烧溶的眼珠落寞射出腔体。看他，看他身上的人，看各种面目情而欲，像一只大手捞了他，把他从史森明怀里捞走，指缝间度过的数日终于无明，终于灰寂。

近段日子喻文波好似失心疯，时常会记不得人。风如魑魅飞入，把屋子由一只干瘪的气球吹胀起来，在那种风声里他缺了氧。黄狼托生的大仙人说宅子里死过太多人，往他床铺底下塞进一叠黄纸，青鬼不就不会爬了他，还有一种苦味的药丸子要他吃。喻文波睡不好，骨肉酸凉，没有人脸的木像是一块硌手的顽固旧物，他一边吃那种药丸子一边雕木头，总觉得是应该记起什么，又应该把一些忘记的。

他之前将姜承録也认错，神经脆弱如欲断而嘶鸣的弦，男人要他的时候眼里是没有他的，只看到自己；那一截红铁的欲望牢牢地灌满脆弱的腔道，他摸到自己肚子上凸出来那一小块，鼓鼓胀胀的，像要穿破他，从肚子里不禁允许地出来了。怔怔。他闻了闻手指，腥臊的，视线里是一片淡红色血丝，仿佛男人的棍子从里头在鞭打他，由此知道，他是这么没了的；早夭的婴儿。

军服褪了颜色，乌沉沉的蓝挂在他露台的绳线上如一只北漂的风筝，喻文波握住刘青松的手，两张椅子挨近了靠着，他清出喉咙，笑起来，“......我记得你了。你是史森明对不对。”

聚起的一小洼水渍如镜，天是要亮了。刘青松最后搂了搂他，把他放平到一辆绿厢车上，他感到自己失去双腿很久了，两只鞋子挨在一齐放着，他用食指和拇指丈量，觉得是很小的一双鞋子。去西河水的路上喻文波一直吐，残羹呕尽，车尾淌出一口新鲜的血来。

“我不想去了。”他烧起来。车子停下，刘青松从前头换到后头来扶住他，一层玻璃隔住外头渐冷的初雪世界，绵延温吞的路线一直向着西走，他呵气，歪歪扭扭地在玻璃上写字，指头顿住，忘了要写的，“我不想去了。”

“你又骗人。”刘青松握住他，将笔法流畅下去，横竖撇捺勾出他名字的最后一个字。喻文波把它糊掉，“我说不想去了，你听到没有。”

手里头没有药丸，他觉得头晕，忽而扭头盯着刘青松，从眼边到嘴角轮廓细瞧了一遍，推他，“你不是史森明，你滚。”

痴是痴过了，他在人掌心挣扎了片刻，颠簸入胃，还是吐。喝过水，不安分地浅眠两刻钟，醒来他还盯住身边的人，“你不是史森明。”

刘青松抬手，他以为要挨打，这么抖上一抖。

“我不是史森明，我当然不是，否则我就是做鬼也会从地狱爬上来找你。”刘青松嚼道，“你又跟我发什么疯呢？”

喻文波被贴上了冷车窗，畏寒的身子缩在穷抱之中，刘青松一阵摸索，解开裤子强要了他，厚重的大衣垂下来遮住两个人嵌在一起的身子，只是耸动着，沉闷的呼吸撞在一起，刘青松没泄身，只是把他碾在玻璃樽面上，一动不动，“你看外面，下雪了。”

喻文波挣动不开，新世界撞入眼中，也撞入生殖道，他想到它们是多么有力量握碎他......而他此前不曾如此脆弱，日头瘟得像半死。血气浮动在肺腑之间，随着每一次顶撞往外呕出，轻轻的呜咽钻进驾驶员的耳朵里，喇叭嘟的一声响，刘青松抬眼向后视镜中递过一把锋利的眼刀，他像雄狮那样叼住喻文波往身后藏去。

折磨过他，把他放回原处。喻文波侧卧在座上，一种临终时刻万籁俱寂的感觉悄悄爬上了车皮，铁架攒动的声音如裂帛一般。他病得很突然，车子又走得急，仿佛怕他死在路上，期间刘青松来喂他喝过一次药，他原先吃惯的那一种放在屋里没有带，冰与火一同煎他，像被尘封许久的凤髓香丸子，从皮肉里焚身如象，仍然携有灰尘的味道。

“你把我扔在这儿吧......”喻文波虚弱地说。刘青松凑近来，他看他年轻的脸细致而温柔，眼瞳深黑，一种来自生命力的炫耀。喻文波闭住眼睛不再看，“把我埋到雪里。”

他想史森明，想着想着就又睡了。

用几年的时间浮堆起一个梦境，直到暮春野鹿下山嚼花，震耳欲聋的白埋了身尸。行车至礁堡埋伏后，陆军部的信迟迟不到，等待号令的数月令他逐渐感到被放弃。姜承録的势力范围太大，一举一动都要提防，史森明大约是察觉到姜承録要前来报复的动向，给了喻文波一封信叫他带给一个姓吴的接头人，喻文波到了典当行，等了一天并没有碰见戴毛毡帽的人，等他回酒店人已经不见了，信拆开是几个大字：速回军部。喻文波在前台问了消息，一路寻踪问迹出城，那车子是在他眼前爆炸的，史森明是被人推下去的。

史森明总是叫他走，喻文波所说的那些话，生死与共一类的，他当儿戏，信，但不曾当真。他只是重复着把小东西从身边推开这个动作，这么一推，由一对一双推开成了两个人，冰天雪地，从死亡面前推开，再狠狠地置之于死。

喻文波暗自下定决心，要是他再见到史森明，一定也要狠狠地推开他。他会把那个没有脸的小木头摔在他身上，把他系在他手腕上的曼陀铃绳扔到他身上，喊他滚。是他不要他了，喻文波记起来，是史森明不要他的，他信不过他一手教出来的本领，信不过一个十六岁的小孩子的誓言，信不过喻文波这个人。

活着，比什么都好。

放屁。喻文波抹了抹眼眶，是干涩的，不曾再有眼泪。有一个小小的自己窝坐在那个小小的悬崖上，小小圆圆的月亮变暗变轻，像一颗子弹射出来的窟窿，他没有了光和明。他按住胸口压紧，对那个小小的小小的人说道，“不要怕，不要怕，我马上就会来找你......”

路边两堆废叶不死心地燃着火，那滴蜜他尝过了。爱已什么都不剩，只剩疏远和憎恨。

陆军部的人马驻守在礁堡偏北，隔一水可望见沙洲后姜承録的营地，史森明披一件大衣在林间望，刘青松带喻文波下车的时候他正好望见。小东西被人牵了手领下来，清瘦极了，袖子长长地遮住半掌，合起来咳喘，身边的少年人一手搭在他腰后，将他拥进帐内，进去之前他好似有所感应般回头望了一眼。

史森明心下怔忪，既希望被他看出来，又恐怕他因此吃苦，往树后略敛去一点身形。喻文波只是瞧上一眼，若有似无。站了一会儿，史森明踏出丛林去找刘将军，“小波也来了，不能伤到他。”

匆匆一面隔了太久时间，病眼望不真切。他听着营内人的对话渐渐失了神，喻文波是瘦了很多的，他原先也就只一丁点，现在更是远远能瞧出病骨支离。莫伤到他了，史森明念道，一回神老刘正锁眉盯着他，他低头晃了晃，“我在听。”

“你在听个球，心都要飘到对岸去了。”老刘叹了口气，“两军交战管不了这么多，我就知道你小子到了这里肯定粮食都打不出来一粒，只想着你老婆了。你还记得去年来陆军部受过半年培训的那个高高瘦瘦的小孩儿？”

史森明回忆片刻，记起来那人，叫卢崛，留洋海归，一口老外味的京腔，傻愣愣的个。老刘神秘地笑，“卢崛从小在国外养着，国内几乎没有他的消息，但他有个二表哥叫宋义进。这人你总该认得，他现在身处云都，是姜承錄的心腹。”

史森明点头，个中关系他在脑内厘清，便问道，“这个宋义进能帮我们什么？”

老刘揉了一把他的脑袋，“帮你把老婆偷过来。”

史森明睁大眼睛，似乎有些不信，然而内心早已动念，他摸出一根烟塞给老刘，一根自己点上，抬抬烟示意他继续说。老刘借了他的火，“据宋义进所说，姜家有个少爷叫刘青松，早先在西河水打听过你，似乎对小波很上心，他跟宋义进透露过要带他过来让你们见一面。至于是不是只见一面，这个你说了算。”

“姜承錄不知道什么时候动火，不过照宋义进的说法，他兴许压到明天太阳落山，必然通宵备战，宋义进会在天黑后以鹧鸪为号，找法子把喻文波带出来，到时候你记得去领就是了。”

史森明沉默了好一会儿，应下声来。两人对看一眼，他笑了，心里的石头再卸一半。他走到桥边的沙地上，蹲下来吸完一根烟，烟头胡乱在地上画了几笔。有一年多的时间没有见过喻文波，老刘把他关在陆军部美其名曰养伤，实际是怕他犯诨，史森明只能梦他。梦见他晃着腿坐在东四那张椅子上等待自己回去，其实不过是三四年前，他多次在梦里坐高振宁那辆车回陆军部，高振宁说老刘有个任务交给他，史森明心想，我早就知道了。你们要把我的小冤家，我最最宝贝的小东西交到我手上了。

他准备好迎接他的到来。那是个琉璃樽般的镜像的世界，遥遥一看，红灯笼挂了白，雪漫长安，他叫道，小波。推开门，却再也没有见过喻文波。

他从不曾在这里。

某个时候史森明怀疑，他也不曾在这里活过。他怀疑一切都是幻觉，从未被攥在手中。

人定时分，姜承録候着喻文波吃过一次药，把刘青松叫来，让他连夜带喻文波走。两军交火，子弹不长眼睛，他本来未曾说过要喻文波来这种话，为此刘青松被记上一账，他笑说为解相思苦，姜承録拧出鹰眼来瞪他，手扶住喻文波的脸，嘴角细细擦拭观赏。赏够了，他就要遣人回去，喻文波却握住了他的手，说不走。刘青松抱臂在一边看着，喻文波脸色本不好，从火色中借光，半个身子支起来，“我不要，好远。”

他说路上太颠簸快要呕死掉了，语气软糯，姜承録于是怜惜起来。近驻扎营地最近的歇脚点要过桥，过桥就容易被陆军部发现，姜承録再不能一夜之间生造一座城堡来，又不安心把喻文波放在身边。他叫了宋义进，让两个人跟着一起送喻文波过去，宋义进左一转瞧见了刘青松，“这不是现成的帮手？少爷和我一起去，他们不可能劫到人。”

姜承録思索可行，他无心力打理更多，喻文波披起大衣跟着宋义进和刘青松出了帐，他目送他至桥头。宋义进走前，刘青松在后，过了桥喻文波忽立定转身，“带枪了？”

刘青松一手撩开大衣，顺给他看。喻文波笑道，神色已不见之前的虚弱，“我怎么教你的，你还记得？”

“怎么是你教的，我早就会了。”刘青松口气软下来，“.......如果你见到他了，你会跟他走吗？”

喻文波转回身去，但笑不语，他步履慢，潮汐但涌，鞋子踏在松软的泥地上一步一个脚印。刘青松不死心地继续问道，“你是不是知道了？你看见他了？你答应我只见他一面就够了。”

“我是答应过了，我也就见一面。那你答应我的呢？”喻文波问道，“你答应会亲手杀了我。”

“我当你是气话，你跟我走。”刘青松一把拉住他，“我们现在就可以走，连夜回云都......不，不回云都了，我们北上，去你想去的地方。”

“北上？我想去的地方？如果我说，我想去找史森明呢。”他轻轻一挣便挣开刘青松，话幽幽地滑出去，“你还会跟我一起吗，你不介意.......你会杀了我吗？”

“我只是想要你活着。你不信我？”

我信啊。喻文波恹恹地垂眼，“帮我吧，刘青松，算我和你睡过两次的报酬，你赚了。”

“我不是在跟你交易，”刘青松绕到他身前，挡住前路，“……喻文波，我不是姜承錄，你要看清楚。”

喻文波抬头望望天。鹧鸪号响了两声，林间有星火闪烁。他抬手抵住刘青松胸口，殊丽眉目沉没入夜色，更显出一种依稀的瓷薄，“我知道你不是，我没把你当成他，我没有疯。”

“他喜欢我却不放过我。你喜欢我……”他笑起来，碎碎的雪色，气音道，“成全我。”

他已经忘记了那种滋味了，快乐的滋味。也再不能为史森明，为自己，为从前和以后做些什么了。远远地看见树林间有个影子的时候，他觉得那一定是史森明，那眼神钩在自己身上，跋山涉水而来，隔着人世间的苦难茫茫。不论他走到哪里，他总是觉得他一直在。

保留下那种温度，不要让雪轻易掩埋他的身体，让他在六种轮回中惊坐而起，爬出阿鼻道来。

几个时辰之前，颠簸的车上。喻文波想他会见他一面，然后报复他，丢弃他，像他抛弃他那样把他也抛弃，但他看到了他，就在路的那一端慢慢走出来，林雾把人包裹起来，如鬼魅如妖邪，总看不真切。他觉得他从不曾在那里。

一切的报复、深爱、罪责，于是无处安放。

不要走，就停在原地。让他跑向他，抓住一个幻影，像乳鹿奔跑在松香岗上抓住了风。

不要走。停在原地，让时间往回走。东四十二条，陆军部，会议桌前，史森明问他，开心了吗，满意了吗，那就留在这里不要跟他去。

他会说什么？他说好。

不如我们就在此刻分别，史森明。

喻文波笑起来向着他奔跑过去。他奔跑过去，一身的病与痛托一个轻风样的身体，他一向是快的；矫捷的步伐，杀人的柳叶刀，袖里棉花针，三千春江水。史森明曾是他的寂寞天空。史森明张开手来抱他，就在他眼前，喻文波笑着扑过来，轻飘飘地从他手上滑掉，坠落在地上。他坠落时是一声枪响，史森明却觉得，他是无声的，随着他无声的坠落，无声的一句话随风吹送而来，他说史森明，我原谅你了。

我原谅你了，不要再把我推开。

在他身后，刘青松收回枪，深深地望过来。绵延群山如玉，夜云卷复舒，沆瀣吞吐之间，旧雪新融、长夜将熄。遂有光而明。

Fin.

我来了  
你却转身就走  
翻山越岭  
为我寻一处水域  
你回来的时候  
合拢成碗状的双手湿漉漉的

你流着泪对我说 你什么也没能为我带回  
道路太远也太艰难


End file.
